Britannia Hospital
| runtime = 116 minutes | country = United Kingdom | language = English | budget = $2.5 millionAlexander Walker, National Heroes: British Cinema in the Seventies and Eighties, Harrap, 1985 p. 213 or $4 millionBRITISH FILM: KUDOS AND QUESTION MARKS Welles, Merida. New York Times 6 June 1982: A.20. or £2.5 millionBRITISH PRODUCTION 1981 Moses, Antoinette. Sight and Sound; London Vol. 51, Iss. 4, (Fall 1982): 258. | gross = $375,713 }} Britannia Hospital is a 1982 black comedy film by British director Lindsay Anderson which targets the National Health Service and contemporary British society. It was entered into the 1982 Cannes Film Festival and Fantasporto. Britannia Hospital is the final part of Anderson's trilogy of films, written by David Sherwin, that follow the adventures of Mick Travis (portrayed by Malcolm McDowell) as he travels through a strange and sometimes surreal Britain. From his days at boarding school in if.... (1968) to his journey from coffee salesman to film star in O Lucky Man! (1973), Travis' adventures finally come to an end in Britannia Hospital, which sees Mick as a muckraking reporter investigating the bizarre activities of Professor Millar, played by Graham Crowden, whom he had had a run-in with in O Lucky Man. All three films have characters in common. Some of the characters from if.... that did not turn up in O Lucky Man return for Britannia Hospital. Plot A new wing at Britannia Hospital is to be opened, and the Queen Mother – referred to as HRH – is due to arrive. The administrator of the hospital, Potter (Leonard Rossiter), is confronted with demonstrators protesting against an African dictator who is a VIP patient, striking ancillary workers (opposed to the exotic gastronomic demands of the hospital's private patients) and a less-than-cooperative Professor Millar (Graham Crowden), the head of the new wing. Rather than cancel the royal visit, Potter decides to go out and reason with the protestors. He strikes a deal with the protest leader — the private patients of Britannia Hospital are to be ejected and, in return, the protestors allow a number of ambulances into the hospital. However, unbeknown to the protestors, these ambulances actually contain the Queen Mother and her entourage. Mick Travis (Malcolm McDowell) is a reporter who is shooting a clandestine documentary about the hospital and its dubious practices. He manages to get inside and starts to investigate Millar's sinister scientific experimentation, including the murder of a patient, Macready (Alan Bates). As mayhem ensues outside, Travis is also murdered and his head used as part of a grim Frankenstein-like experiment which goes hideously wrong. Eventually, the protestors break into the hospital and attempt to disrupt Millar's presentation of his Genesis Project, in which he claims he has perfected mankind. In front of the assembled audience of Royalty and commoners, Genesis is revealed — a brain wired to machinery. Genesis is given a chance to speak and, in a robotic voice, utters the "What a piece of work is a man" speech from Hamlet, until it continuously repeats the line "How like a God". Cast The Media * Malcolm McDowell as Mick Travis * Mark Hamill as Red The Administration * Leonard Rossiter as Vincent Potter * Brian Pettifer as Biles * John Moffatt as Greville Figg * Fulton Mackay as Chief Superintendent Johns * Vivian Pickles as Matron * Barbara Hicks as Miss Tinker Medicos * Graham Crowden as Professor Millar * Jill Bennett as Dr. MacMillan * Peter Jeffrey as Sir Geoffrey * Marsha Hunt as Nurse Persil The Unions * Joan Plowright as Phyllis Grimshaw * Robin Askwith as Ben Keating * Dave Atkins as Sharkey And * Richard Griffiths as Cheerful Bernie * Arthur Lowe as hospital patient * Alan Bates as Macready * Dandy Nichols as Florrie * Betty Marsden as Hermione * Liz Smith as Maisie * T. P. McKenna as Theatre Surgeon * Michael Medwin as Theatre Surgeon * Roland Culver as General Wetherby * Valentine Dyall as Mr Rochester * Tony Haygarth as Fraser * John Gordon Sinclair as Gregory * Brian Glover as Painter * Mike Grady as Painter * Kevin Lloyd as Picket * Robert Pugh as Picket * Frank Grimes as Sammy / Voice of "Genesis" Robbie Coltrane and Patsy Byrne had small bit parts. This was the final film appearance of Arthur Lowe who died shortly after his scenes were filmed. Production Lindsay Anderson says the film had its origins in 1975 with a newspaper story about the " siege of Charing Cross Hospital, when there was a big demonstration against fee-paying private patients led by a union official known as Granny Brookstern. This immediately struck me as absurd. If you stand outside a hospital and stop ambulances going in in the name of humanity you are involved in a wonderfully absurd paradox. The story got even more wild with accusations that Granny Brookstern and the Labor Minister of Health had themselves been private patients; and so I started building up a private scrapbook of newsworthy absurdities."LINDSAY ANDERSON BREWS SOME CHAOS New York Times 17 Jan 1982: A.19. Anderson said he was inspired by Amiel's theory that the only true principle of humanity is justice. "The man who would today say that liberty and equality are bad principles is a brave man but perhaps a necessary one since, unless they include justice, they are pernicious and self-destructive. That is at the heart of 'Britannia Hospital,' though I hope it's not a preachy film but a parable. A parable is a heavenly story with a earthly meaning. I hope this is an earthly story with a heavenly meaning." Anderson did an outline and sent it to Lew Grade who was not interested. 20th Century Fox under Sandy Lieberson signed Anderson to a two-picture deal, of which one was to be Britannia Hospital. (The other was to be Dress Grey written by Gore Vidal). Anderson arranged for David Sherwin to write a script. Sherwin said the film wasn't "about a hospital about all. It's about everything. It's not even a film that's just about Britain." Lieberson left Fox and the studio dropped the project. Mamoun Hassan of the National Film Finance Corporation said he thought they were "too shocked by it".A MINOR MAJOR Houston, Penelope. Sight and Sound; London Vol. 50, Iss. 4, (Fall 1981): 244. Then producer Clive Parsons championed the project. He raised $1 million from Britain's National Film Finance Corporation and $3 million from EMI. Hassan says that there was discussion at the NFFC whether they should support a film by Anderson, who had made a number of movies, but ultimately decided he was an "outsider". Hassan attributes the fact that the budget was raised to Parson's persistence, and the fact the script had been around a number of years so some of the shock had "worn off". Nonetheless he called it "a risk... a very black comedy." Filing started August 1981. It was filmed at Shepperton Studios, using Friern Hospital in Barnet as the exterior of the hospital in October 1981.ANDERSON PRESIDES OVER BEDLAM Mills, Bart. Los Angeles Times 25 Oct 1981: l26. Filming took 12 weeks.Taking the plunger The Guardian 29 Aug 1981: 11. McDowell said he did the film just for his expenses, and no fee, because there was not enough money in the budget to pay his normal fee and he wanted to work with Anderson again.McDOWELL: FLYING OVER 'BRITANNIA' Mann, Roderick. Los Angeles Times 31 Mar 1983: i1. Mark Hamill also did the part free plus expenses when original choice Treat Williams bowed out. During filming, Anderson needed another $1 million and two extra weeks to finish the film. Anderson said "The film ends with a question mark, not a solution, and people don't like that. They want to be let off the hook, and this film impales the audience on rather a large hook. I think that if we are going to find solutions, we're not going to get any help from God, or any pre- sold political notions. The big question remains whether we are good enough or intelligent enough to survive."Potshots at the status quo Lindsay Anderson makes few films, pulls few punches Godfrey, Stephen. The Globe and Mail 27 Feb 1984: P.15. Critical reception Most British critics lambasted the film on release, although Dilys Powell reviewed it positively, David Robinson listed it among his top ten for the year, and Geoff Daniel chose it as his film of the year. Critic Ian Haydn Smith considers Britannia Hospital the "nadir" of Anderson's career. "Replacing satire with broad comedy, the film fails on every level in its attempt to critique the state of the National Health Service".Ian Haydn Smith "Lindsay Anderson", in Yoram Allon, et al (ed) Contemporary British and Irish Film Directors, 2001, Wallflower Press, p7 The film won the "Audience Jury Award" at Fantasporto. References *Sherwin, David. Going Mad in Hollywood. London: Andre Deutsh Ltd. 1996 External links * * * * BFI Screenonline article * Production notes & photos Category:1982 films Category:1980s black comedy films Category:1980s comedy-drama films Category:1980s sequel films Category:British black comedy films Category:British comedy-drama films Category:British films Category:British satirical films Category:British sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films about artificial intelligence Category:Films directed by Lindsay Anderson Category:Films set in London Category:Hospital films